A Decision Between Love, Death, And a Future
by AluminaHeaven
Summary: Maki has a conversation with her mother about her future, which she's sure won't be clouded with love. But ironically when she goes to take the To-Oh entry exam, she is seated next to a boy named Ryuzaki, and things start to change. A lot.


Hola, Peoples! AluminaHeaven's making another story! Awesome!

*Coughs and gets back into character*

Okay, so this is My first Death Note story, so please bare with me.

I actually had this story on my computer since last July. (the 3rd to be exact) So I have the entire story planned out in my head! Isn't it awesome? I know right?

I wrote this during my obesession with the series. So expect it to have some lovey-dovey things later.

So, see you later! (Hopefully)

_"I wish you all sun, sea, and books." NISIOISIN_

**_Actual Summary: Maki has a conversation with her mother about her future, which she is determined will never change or be clouded with love and dating, but mostly boys. She's determined to keep it directly on her work and her work alone. Ironically when she goes to take the To-Oh entry exam, she is seated next to a boy named Ryuzaki, and ever since then, she now has to decide between him and her original goal._**

* * *

-Maki- chan, time to wake up!, my mom had said. I groaned with disdain. I was going to yell back that I was already awake, but I was too tired to even talk. I was dead tired. I looked at my clock next to my desk. It said 6:30 am. I groaned even more. I had been sitting at my desk all night studying for this very important test to get into To-Oh University. This means that I've just spent 2/3 of the night cramming information into my head that I already knew, but just wanted to make sure that I knew really well. I really wished that I had not made the decision to stay almost the entire night studying for this test. But I knew I had to get up and get ready so I forced myself out of the desk chair, and moved myself to the bathroom door. I went to the shower door and put my head under the shower head, and turned the water on. I immediately woke up. I looked at the clock in the bathroom, and now it said: 6:54 am. I took off the rest of my clothes and got inside the shower and took a shower. I got out, brushed my teeth, and then I blow dried and straightened my hair. I then walked out of the bathroom and wondered what I should wear. I didn't really want to take a long time with choosing what to wear so I just took a white sweatshirt and some comfortable dark blue jeans and put them on. I went to my dresser and decided to put my hair in a low ponytail, and then started to lie down on the bed for a couple more minutes. I looked at the clock on my bed. It now had said: 7:10 am. I didn't really have to leave until 9:30 am, but I was really trying to get a little more studying in beforehand. But now I feel like I am going to drop dead if I don't get at least 15 minutes of sleep. So I said my alarm clock for 8: 15 am, and started to fall into a deep sleep….

The alarm clock rings. I open my eyes and yawn. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Now that I had a much clearer viewpoint on account of I've gotten an ounce of sleep, I realized that I have huge bags under my eyes. I opened the drawer that had my makeup in it, and took out some cover-up. I put it on and then I try to perfect it as best as I can. I brush my teeth again, and then I walk out of the bathroom and start to get everything that I might need for the bus ride to the school. I grabbed my notebook, my iPod, my wallet, and my cell phone. I take one last look in the mirror, and then go downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and I see my mom leaning on the kitchen counter. She turned around and looked at me with a proud look on her face, but then her expression changed.

-Aw, my poor baby. Did you stay up all night? she asked sincerely.

I nodded my head in agreement. She came up to me and gave me a big hug.

-So it didn't really help when I yelled for you to wake up, did it? she asked.

I nodded to that in agreement also. Then she guided me to the kitchen table and then sat me down. She kissed my forehead.

-You sit here, while I get you a big cup of coffee and make you breakfast. She said sweetly.

I nodded in agreement yet again and put my head onto the table. It was like she could read my mind. About 10 minutes, later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

-Are you ready to eat? she asked me.

I nodded in agreement again. She put the breakfast plate down in front of me. On the plate were bacon, eggs with cheese, and a bagel. I put the egg on the bottom of the bagel, and bacon on top and closed the top of the bagel to make a sandwich. Then, when my mom came over with a cup of coffee and set it down in front of me, I immediately forgot that I had a sandwich in front of me. I grabbed the coffee and put it straight to my mouth and took a long sip. Just the aroma of the coffee was enough to wake me up.

-I guess you were so tired that you forgot that there was no sugar or milk in the coffee. My mom had said.

I looked at her in confusion. There was milk and sugar in the coffee, right? I took another sip. Then I immediately made a face. There was no milk or sugar in the coffee, alright. I swallowed it down hardly and then coughed..

-Why didn't you tell me that there was no milk or sugar in here? I spoke finally.

- I thought you would notice it when you looked at it. she said, shrugging her shoulders at the same time.

- It's okay. I guess I was really tired that I didn't even notice. I said with a smile.

-I know you're just going to do fine on the test today. She said right out of the bloom.

Before she mentioned it, I actually wasn't even worrying about the test. I was more focused on trying to stay awake to take the test.

-That's why you stayed up so late, wasn't it? she questioned.

-I just want to do really well so I can get a scholarship. I know how much you and Dad want me to go to college.

- But that doesn't mean that you have to stay up half the night studying things that you already know. She said with a concerned look on her face.

- But, Mom, you know how expensive college is these days. I really don't want you guys to be in debt while I'm getting a good education. I said with signs of guilt in my voice.

- As long as you get a good education and you can make a good name of yourself, your father and I can be in debt for the rest of our lives. You know we care more about you than ourselves. My mom answered with compassion in her voice.

- Okay, then. When I become a lawyer, I promise that when you're trying to sue someone, I'll be there to help you. I answered with a smile.

- Well, hopefully I won't have anyone to sue. My mom said with a laugh.

As I continued to eat my breakfast bagel, I started to think of the test that I'm going to take about 2 hours from now. Is it going to be easy for me, because I studied so hard? Or maybe it's going to be hard, because I didn't study enough? Boy, this is really starting to hurt my head. And it's like 8:30 in the morning, and I have a good feeling that I'm not going to be my normal self today. Like content, and only says things that are necessary and is usually very quiet. Now I think I'm going to be sorta like a zombie today. But not that I want to be like that. It's just the way I act like that when I don't get 8 hours of sleep. As soon as I finished my breakfast, I began to notice that something was missing in my house.

-Uh, Mom? Where's Dad? I asked since I usually see him before I leave the house.

- He had an early meeting this morning but he told me to tell you that he loves you and that you're going to do fine on this test. She said proudly.

-I guess that's the new phrase of the day, I answered sarcastically.

- We don't want you to worry. And I heard that your father has a surprise for you when you get home. She said happily.

- I guess that's something to forward to. I said sounding a little sarcastically.

- And your sister's coming home for a while for some vacation time.

-That's also something to look forward to. I answered the same way as before.

- You know you've missed her. She's been gone for a long time.

- 9 months isn't a long time, Mom.

-It is when you haven't seen your daughter's face in a long time.

- Okay. You got me there.

I got up to put my breakfast plate and coffee cup in the sink, but my mom stopped me.

-You need to conserve your brain power and energy for the test. Let me do that for you. She had said with concern in her voice.

-Mom, I don't think that washing a plate is going to take that much of energy. And besides, it's the least I can do for you. I answered while going to the kitchen sink. I washed my dirty dishes, dried them and put them back into the cupboard.

-Maki, you know how this family is a big believer of karma, right? My mom questioned me.

-Yeah. I guess so.

-Well, I want you to think of that throughout today. I want you to think about how there is good and bad energy in the world. This means that there are good and bad people in the world. I know your father and I have raised you and your sister to thinking that all the people out there are good, but I think that you're old enough, well; you're more than old enough to know that not all the people out there in the world are good.

-Yes, Mom, I understand that. I also understand that you can't trust every person you meet in this world. There are cold-blooded people out there. There are people out there that can hurt you physically and mentally as well as spiritually. What I'm trying to say is that you can never have a real friend or someone you can trust without worrying if they're going hurt you or not.

-See? You're going to make a great lawyer one day. You can really get the jury to think about whether or not the person that the trial is about should go to jail or not. My mom said happily.

-I hope that I can get to be a lawyer if I can pass this test. I said while opening my textbook so I can study.

-You know, you're just like your father. My mom said while she closed the book that I'd just opened.

-How so? I queried.

-You worry too much. You go and plan things out too far out into the future, not even thinking how something or someone could show up in your life and could change all that, and maybe, if you're lucky, for the better. She answered simply with a smile.

-That's not going to happen to me. I'm only going to focus on the future, and that's all. I counteracted.

-Did you know that your father was a different person before he met me? He was all work and no play.

-He's still that way sometimes. I joked.

- But, have you've noticed how he changes when he's around me? He becomes more playful. She said while smiling.

Mom sighed while she got up from the table and walked to the window.

-You know, one day, you're going to meet a nice guy, and you're going to have to decide on whether you want spend the rest of you life with him, or stick to the plan you have. She had warned while staring out the window.

-Mom, I've tried dating once. It's just not the circuit that I'm willing to go on.

-Oh, yeah. I really liked that guy. What was his name again? My mom asked herself.

-You know, that's not really important right now. I said quickly.

-You know, you seemed really happy when you were with him. She said, obviously not hearing what I said.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get through to her. I let my eyes wander around the room until they rested on the clock. It had now said 9:00 am. I felt my eyes widen as I realize that I need to be on campus if I want to be on time.

-I got it! I think his name was…

-Mom, I'm so glad that you got it, but I really have to go, if I want to get to school on time. I said while rushing to put my boots on and make sure that I don't forget anything.

- Oh, okay. I was probably wrong anyway. Let me at least walk you to the door. She said while walking towards me. -But, before you go, you need to promise me that you'll at least try to think about what we talked about this morning and try to really understand what I really meant by what said.

-I promise, Mom. I said sweetly.

She kissed my forehead and sent me on my way. I waved to her while I was walking across the street of our house until I couldn't see it anymore. I sighed and turned around to go to the bus stop. It was only 10 minutes away, but while my journey was coming to an end, I heard some people talking. It looked like they're were in deep conversation. It was a girl and boy talking. Even though my mom had taught me not to listen to others, part of me really wanted to know what they were talking about. The couple was talking in Japanese. No problem. I am actually very fluent in Japanese as well as English, French, and somewhat in Spanish. It's just since I want to be a lawyer, I figured if any of my clients happened to talk in that language, or weren't very fluent in English, I could easily translate what the person was saying. And since those are some of the most spoken languages in court. Maybe I should try to learn Chinese. While I was thinking that I just quickly walked right by them as if I was just walking normally. I grimaced as I walked by the speaking couple. They were just talking about Kira.

For those of you who don't know who or what exactly Kira is, let me tell you. It's a vigilante of some sort who appeared about 6 or 7 months ago that kills criminals somehow. Some people think that they can just kill with a face. Some people thinks that they have supernatural powers. Others think that they're a god sent from the heavens to help put humans back into order. What do I think? I think that it's all just a hoax. Maybe it's because I believe in the concept that there is good and bad energy in the world, but I think that what Kira is doing is not going to be good for the world. Without chaos, there can't be order. So basically without criminals, the world would be too perfect, too refined. And not everything can be perfect and precise. Plus I don't think that anyone can ever be God. No being can ever top God. Ever. How do I know this?

Well, a long time ago, someone named Lind L. Tailor went on TV, promising that he would catch Kira for the serial murderer that they are. And after about a minute when he said that, he had a heart attack. A fatal heart attack. As in he died. I remember because I was there, watching it on the big Teleprompter in Shibuya. Granted, I was shocked to see someone die on the television, but I wasn't freaking out like all of the other people around me. They were all running around while I just stood there, frozen. I don't know why, but I felt myself turn around, and try to walk away from the situation. But I didn't want to. Some thing in my head had told me to stay exactly where I was. Like I was in a movie theater, waiting for some thing to happen after the credits. Like there was a final finale to the finale. And just as I thought, there was a final finale. After the people started to calm down from all of panic of actually seeing someone die on worldwide television, something else came on the Teleprompter. A calligraphic L. Though the voice was scrambled and distorted with some sort of voice programmer, you could definitely tell that it was a man that was talking on the other line. Or at least I could. I remember him saying that the whole thing about this being a worldwide broadcast was a lie and that the voice had said that he had tracked down Kira to the Kanto Region of Japan, which was where I lived so I got a little bit scared but was no way near freaking out, until the next sentence that came out of the scrambled voice. Also, the person that they had just killed on TV, was a person standing in for him, and that he was the real detective named L. Of course that was a nickname, because, who in the world would want to name their child after a letter in the English Alphabet? I certainly wouldn't want to. The voice had challenged Kira to kill him. Actually, the correct word might be_ demanded_ rather than challenged. I thought for sure that the person was going to die, but after two minutes of demanding, nothing happened. The voice had then said that he has now confirmed that Kira needs to kill with a face also. We all knew what that meant. That meant that if you got turned in to the police station for whatever reason, you were done for. I looked around at the crowd of people. They were all mesmerized by the voice as if it had put a spell on them, and had made them listen. Then, after that, it was now as if the voice was mocking Kira, by saying things like what the imposter had been saying before he died. Only more forcefully. It seem like the man behind the voice programmer had a strong sense of justice. Like he would rest until he finds Kira. In some ways, I sort of admired him. Like I understand what he means. But that was the last time that voice or calligraphic L ever appeared on the big Teleprompter in Shibuya ever again.

But Kira obviously wasn't backing down. They kept making tapes about saying how if a person doesn't do something a certain way, then they will be killed. Recently,(and by recently, I mean 2 days ago,) Kira released a tape saying that if any one whoever spoken out about their dislike for them, they would have a guarantee to die. That was the day when I had decided to keep all my negative comments to myself about Kira, the so-called God sent from the heavens.

All this had ran through my mind as I started to board the bus, on the way to the university. I soon realize that I need to start focusing on my present and possibly future. No more focusing on the past. I cleared my mind of everything that I was previously thinking of as I put on my headphones in my ears. I turn on my iPod to calm myself down. But ironically, basically everything on my iPod is either Hard Rock or Heavy Metal, but that's what calms me down.

When the bus came to my stop, I put my iPod back into my jeans pocket. I turned to the left, starting to walk towards the school when I heard a familiar voice.

-Maki!!! Wait up!!! The voice shouted.

I turned around to find out that it was my friend Emiri. She ran up to me as I stooped to turn around.

-Thanks for waiting. She had said breathlessly.

I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black tank top with layering with a white and black undershirt, with a leather jacket. Then she had black knee-high leggings on with a white mini skirt. Her shoes had been just some black flats. And her hair. It had been the same, long and straight, but it just had an checkerboard mini bow on the left side of her hair.

-Someone's feeling rebellious today. I said happily, but a little sarcastically.

- I just wanted to wear something that could really expresses me, you know? Something that says ' wild and a rebel' she said, still a little out of breath.

I walked around her, as if giving her an exam, and said, - Well it look like you're looking for trouble rather than expressing your self. I said chuckling softly.

- Well, all you're wearing is just jeans and a sweatshirt. That says 'boring and apathetic'.

- Well that's how I feel right now, since I stayed up all night studying for this test. You know, I can't even remember most of what I did last night.

Emiri sighed as she started walking, not even bothering to try and keep pace with me.

- You've been doing this since Junior High School. Whenever there was a test, you would always stay up so late studying for it, even when you know all the material, and then when you have to take the test, you're too tired to even think correctly, and then you don't do as well as you think you will. She explained.

- Well, this happens to be a very important test, I said as I caught up to her. - This whole thing will depend on how my entire future goes.

- Yet, you can't even realize that you've gotten a week of school off to study for this. You, know you've only got four days left, so what are you going to do? She inquired curiously.

- One word for that. Sleep. I had said while laughing.

We walked until we were almost about 2 blocks away from the school. That's when Emiri said something that was really random.

-So, have you heard about what happened to Yagami Light? I heard that he might be dating Kiyomi Takada.

- They're just good friends. And besides, I talked to Kiyomi yesterday. She said that nothing is going on. I answered her question quite forcefully.

- I think that you're just jealous because you used to date him, right? Am I right? Emiri had said teasingly.

- First of all, it wasn't a long time ago, it was like 6 months ago, and second of all, I am not jealous! I answered a little too harshly.

- Yeah, sure. But if my memory is correct, which it always is, you said to me, when I was over at your house, that you loved him. And I can tell that you're jealous, because I just told you that the man you supposedly loved is now going out with another girl. If you're not jealous, then I guess you're not human.

- Well, I'm must be from outer space, 'cause I'm not. Now drop it! I tried to answer calmly, but it still came out a little forced. Maybe I was a little jealous. But I wasn't about to admit that to Emiri. She'd never let me live it down.

- You're lying. You still love him. She mumbled to herself, expecting me not to hear. But I did.

- Emiri, seriously! I yelled.

- OK! Sorry! She while putting her hands up, as if she were not resisting arrest. - it's just I think that you should get back together!

- Well, that's not going to happen! Especially now! I need to focus on my career now more than ever. And this test is going to help me with that now! I can't afford to have guys in my life right now.

- You're not going to become one of those workaholic women who are lesbians, right? 'Cause I don't think that you could pull that off. Emiri said as she trailed off in her own words.

- I don't think so. I never said I didn't like guys. I just can't have them in my life right now.

-But what if you meet someone new? Won't that change all your plans?

- It won't 'cause I'll just basically avoid every boy that tries to talk to me or ask me out.

Though I don't think any of that will be happening today. I said while looking down at my clothes. Maybe I should have chose my clothes that had more style.

Emiri, noticing my distress, quickly replied, -No, no. Don't say that. You actually look good. I love how you tucked your jeans into your boots. Wait. Are those new Ugg boots. 'Cause if they are, they're really cute! I love that dark brown color!

- I got them for my birthday. It's nothing special. I said, slightly blushing at the attention.

- Well, I really hope that I'll get Uggs for my birthday, or maybe Christmas. She said, basically shrugging off the compliments she gave me.

We got almost 1 block away from our destination, when I started to realize something.

- Emiri?

She looked at me. - What's up?

- You know what I just realized?

- What's that?

- That you like Light. I said simply.

- Are you crazy? No! Most definitely not! Not even in a million years! She said pretty defensively.

- And you what else?

- What! She spat out.

- You want me to keep going out with him, so you can pretend like I'm you, and so I can act out your little fantasy for you. I said with an evil smirk.

- And where are you getting this from? She asked pretty forcefully.

- How about every single time we talk! I mean, in the middle of every conversation, his name always keeps coming up somehow. And I'm sure that I don't bring it up, so it has to be you.

-But.... She quickly knew that I was right, so she stopped in her words. I tried to come up with some thing to cheer her up.

-But, maybe we can talk about him as much as you want after the test, okay? I said, trying to reassure her.

- And you won't judge me?

- We've both been down the same road, so why would I?

- So, I was right all along!

- Yeah, you were, I said, admitting defeat.

We finally got to our destination, and Emiri and I went our separate ways. We both had to take the same test, but on opposite sides of the university. Once I was inside the correct building, I pulled out the paper from my wallet, and looked for the correct room. It had said D1-124. I looked at any near by rooms. I saw one, and it said D1-146 and to the left of in was D1-144, so I had to keep walking on the left until I found my destination.

I walked into the classroom, gave the teacher my slip, and then he gave me a number. It had said: # 147.

I walked towards the 14th row and down towards the 7th seat.

Just as I had sat down, I had seen someone.

The person I had dated for an entire year.

And trust me, a lot of things happened during that year that I'm not particularly proud of.

Yagami Light.

* * *

Do you hate it?

Do you love it?

Give me your thoughts!

Just no flaming. (I have feelings too, you know!)

5 positive reviews, and I'll post the next one!

See ya!


End file.
